Perfect match
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Beck and Jade get dragged into a dating show by their best friends Andre and Cat will they end up being the perfect match or find other matches. AU Bade and hints of Cabbie
1. First impression

A/N: I was channel-surfing the other day and came across 'Are you the one?' and then got this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Are you the one?' or Victorious.

* * *

Jade West still didn't know why she agreed to come here. Cat had insisted that it would be so much fun and that they were destined to find their perfect matches in this show. Not willing to let her best friend take part in such a show alone and after a lot of begging from Cat, Jade had reluctantly agreed . However she still thought that this was a stupid idea, as if some weird scientists could find a guy that was perfect for her. Perfect was a concept that was overrated anyway and the only thing that would hopefully come out of this was a lot of money she could use to finally direct her own play in a small theater.

Beck Oliver stood next to his best friend waiting for the show to start. Andre had told him about this a few weeks ago and at first Beck hadn't been all that interested in it. However even if he hardly admitted it Beck was a romantic at heart and maybe this was his chance to finally find someone who was truly the girl he could love forever. The money they could possible win was of course a great chance as well, but mostly Beck really hoped that he would find his perfect match. Nervously running a hand through his hair he followed Andre and the other guys outside to finally meet the host of the show and the female cast members.

When the doors opened and the guys entered the beautiful garden for the first time Jade almost rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was really going to participate in this show. Cat, the reason for her even being here right now, bounced excitedly up and down next to her at the sight of the guys. Jade scanned the guys with a critical eye and knew they were doing the same to her. There were the guys that definitely spent too much time in the gym, the awkward kind, the musician, the bad boy and finally what she could only describe as a pretty boy. The last one, despite probably being the pretty boy kind that would surely end up dating someone like the girl with the cheekbones that stood a couple of feet away from her, caught her attention. There was no doubt that he was good looking with his dark fluffy hair and tanned skin, but what really made her consider him were his eyes. It took Jade a moment to see that the guy was looking right back at her with a warm expression in his eyes and charming smile. Jade quickly shook her head and looked away, this show was still stupid and she wasn't going to put her heart on the line.

The moment Beck entered the garden with the rest of the guys the sun momentary blinded him and it took him a few seconds to adjust to the light. However when his eyes adjusted he looked at the girls in front of him. There was a good looking brunette with great cheekbones and a girl with blond hair that was already smiling brightly at him. Looking further he saw a redhead that looked happy to be here, but the girl standing next to her took his breath away. She had long black hair with highlights, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. It seemed that she noticed him staring because a second later their eyes met and Beck found himself intrigued. The deep blue was so full of emotions, but it still seemed like there was so much more that she was locking away deep in her heart. Their eyes only met for a few seconds before she broke the eye contact and Beck felt like he had been in a trance. This girl fascinated him and all he wanted to do now was get to know her better. Their host explained the rules for the show to them but Beck only listened halfhearted, his focus only on the beautiful girl who didn't even give him a second glance.

While Cat was listening carefully with wide excited eyes Jade only rolled her eyes at their host's words. At least he confirmed what Cat had told her about winning one million dollars. All this was already annoying her and she asked herself once again how anyone could seriously think some scientists were able to find someone for her. Sure some of the guys were good looking, she could admit that, but as if any of them could be a perfect match for her. Thinking about the guys she couldn't help but think back a few minutes ago when her eyes met the ones of the pretty boy. If she was honest to herself there had been something in his eyes that pulled her in. Shaking her head Jade focused back on the host who was about to leave. There was no way she would find someone here that would match her and pretty boy wouldn't be an exception. However when they all entered the house, most already going for the alcohol to party it up, she cursed herself for being disappointed when she saw a slutty looking blonde and two other girls throwing themselves at the pretty boy. Trying to get rid of the strange feeling in her heart Jade rolled her eyes and focused on Cat who pulled her over to a guy wearing glasses.

After the girls, whose names he couldn't even remember if he tried, finally left him alone Beck looked around for the girl that really interested him. While he had caught a glimpse of her talking to the redhead and a guy with glasses he had lost track of her when the girls began dragging him away. All he knew was that he had to find her and get to know her. It sounded strange but there was definitely something between them during their eye contact and Beck wanted to know more about her. After searching the whole room for her he finally found her standing by the side, looking more than annoyed. That was his chance to finally talk to her and he wanted to make it count.

"Hey, I'm Beck." He smiled charmingly at her when he reached her.

"And I'm not interested."

"But you're here."

"I'm only here for the money and to look after my best friend." She nodded in the direction of the redhead who was talking to a guy with dark hair. "She trusts guys way too easy and someone has to stop her from putting her heart on the line."

"So you're not willing to do that?" When she looked confused at him, he continued. "I mean you don't want to find love here?"

"As if some idiotic scientists know who would be my perfect match." She made sure to make air quotes around the words 'perfect match'.

"Well if you aren't interested in dating someone at least consider getting along with me?" He smiled, not at all willing to give up so fast.

"Seeing that Cat is busy and you seem to be the only one currently not drunk or a jerk it doesn't look like I have a choice." Despite her harsh words she smiled slightly. "I'm Jade."

"And I'm interested." He smirked, remembering what she had said when he had introduced himself.

"Don't ruin it pretty boy." But she mirrored his expression.

Despite that Jade didn't really had the intention to even talk to someone here except for Cat she found herself sitting with Beck in a corner away from the dancing people deep in conversation. In between he asked her if she wanted to go outside where it was quieter, but she always refused, still keeping an eye out for her best friend who was looking really happy with that awkward guy. What was his name again? Robert, Ronnie, Robbie? Jade shook her head, whatever his name was he better only have good intentions with Cat. Focusing back on the guy in front of her she couldn't help but listen to him about his dream to become an actor. Ever if she was reluctant to admit it, they seemed to share their love for art and he seemed to be a decent guy. It wasn't like she was falling for him or anything because this was still a show and he could be lying for all she knew.

Little did Jade know that Beck was completely and honestly interested in her. From the first time he had seen her and their eyes had met he had known that there could be something between them. Jade was not only unbelievably beautiful but she had character. She wasn't afraid to be harsh and told him her opinions straight out without trying to please him with her answers. That she loved art made Beck even more sure that she could possible be his perfect match. However judging by what he knew so far about her, telling her that would only result in her pulling away from him immediately, so for now Beck hoped that she would give him a chance if she got to know him better.

When it was time to end the day Jade only rolled her eyes when she saw the huge bed they all should share. Sighing she chose a spot on the side for her and Cat. While her best friend lay down in the far corner there was one more spot free next to her and it was just her luck when an obviously drunken guy came over to her.

"Hey gorgeous, you're one lucky chick because I will sleep next to you tonight."

"No you're not." Jade was close to pulling out her scissors.

"And who is going to stop me?"

"That would be me." Two pairs of eyes turned to the new voice and Jade looked more than surprised when he continued. "That's my bed and I'm sure you don't want to provoke a fight and get kicked out of the show."

The drunken guy didn't seem in the mood or able in his state to fight and with a few curses went away. When he was gone Jade turned to the other guy angrily.

"I had it under control you know. I don't need someone playing knight in shining armor or some crap like that."

"I know but I need a bed and this one seems to have beautiful surroundings."

"You're an idiot." Despite her words Jade gave Beck a small smile and didn't protest when he lay down next to her.

When Beck woke up the next morning a few others were already up and complaining about their hangovers. It seemed except for Jade and him pretty much everyone had partied it up last night, but Beck found himself not regretting spending all his time with Jade. After they talked for hours he felt closer to her and she fascinated him even more than when he first saw her. She had strong opinions and of course he noticed that she was very beautiful. Looking next to him he saw that she was still asleep despite the others making so much noise. The redhead that just woke up a few minutes ago saw his confused look.

"Jadey is a heavy sleeper. One time my brother had a band and they rehearsed in the room next to mine while she stayed over and she still slept through it all." She happily told him. "Oh I'm Cat, you know like the animal."

"Nice to meet you Cat. I'm Beck. Are you and Jade friends?" He asked interested. When he had seen them together yesterday he assumed that they knew each other already before the show, but he would love to hear more about Jade from Cat.

"Yes, we're best friends since we went to the same Middle School." Then she looked thoughtful. "Oh now I see. You are the guy who talked to Jadey all evening. You look so cute together."

"Thanks Cat." He smiled honestly at her. If Jade's best friend thought that it had to count for something. "Did you meet anyone nice yesterday?"

"His name is Robbie and he is so funny and he listened to me and my stories, which is great. He is so nice and-"

"Can you two stop talking, you're giving me a headache." A voice coming from between them suddenly complained.

"Jadey you're awake."

"How could I not with you two talking."

"Cat told me that you can basically sleep through anything, so how comes that we could wake you?" Beck asked amused.

"Please don't tell me you're a morning person as well. Cat is more than enough morning happiness than I can take." Jade replied annoyed.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you for waking you?" Beck smiled charmingly.

"Get me coffee, black with two sugars."

"Alright, but only today because I didn't know you aren't a morning person." With that he got up and left the two girls alone.

"He seems like such a great guy Jadey." Cat gushed when Beck was out of earshot.

"He is decent and now shut up and let me wake up in peace."

Cat smiled at her best friend. Normally Jade complained immediately about someone she just met, but for her to think Beck was decent was a huge compliment. Despite talking to Robbie and concentrating on their conversation Cat had watched her best friend and Beck yesterday. It was rare to see Jade already talking so much to someone she barely knew and Cat hoped that Jade was finally enjoying it here. After she had known Jade for so long Cat really wanted her best friend to find the one she could be happy with and she had a feeling Beck might just be that guy. Jade hardly opened up, but with him it seemed to come naturally and Cat could see them as a perfect match. Still smiling she got up to get breakfast and maybe talk a little more with Robbie.

When Beck came back with the coffee made just the way Jade had instructed him to, Cat was no long sitting on her bed and Jade seemed to have fallen back asleep. The way Jade looked so peacefully made Beck smile. He knew this girl for hardly two days and he found himself not getting enough of her. Holding coffee under her nose he thought this would be the best way to wake her up. Eyelashes fluttering at first Jade slowly opened her eyes to the smell of coffee.

"How did you know that this would wake me up?"

"I had a feeling." Beck replied amused.

Taking the cup of coffee from him Jade had to admit that waking up like this wasn't so bad, but that didn't mean that she would like this show or think Beck was her perfect match. However it wasn't until she went down to the kitchen before she remembered why she was so against coming here. Socializing with so many people so early in the morning just wasn't her thing. Sighing she made herself breakfast and took her plate with her outside in the garden to have a little time alone. Despite that Cat was her best friend and Beck seemed like a decent guy she just had to get away from everyone for a while, after all she still wasn't a morning person.

If it was up to Beck he wouldn't mind eating with her, but he had a feeling she needed time for herself and the last thing he wanted to do was annoy her. Sitting down next to Andre at the table Beck began eating his own breakfast. It didn't take long for Andre to speak up, after the rest of the people left the room.

"So who is that girl you were with the whole evening yesterday and I even saw you two come down together from the bedroom. Care to tell me what is going on man?"

"Well, let's just say Jade fascinates me."

"You couldn't be more cryptic about that, could you? Seriously dude what's going on? You didn't even talk to any others girls by choice."

"What would you say if I tell you that I already found my perfect match?"

"I would tell you that you're crazy and a hopeless romantic. Come on this Jade is your perfect match?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, I'm here to find that out." Beck smiled secretive and changed the topic. "What about you? Saw any girl you could like?"

"Here are a lot of beautiful girls and I talked to a few yesterday while you were all over Jade." Beck only rolled his eyes at that and let Andre continue. "I meet this girl, Tori, you know the one with the amazing cheekbones. She seems like a nice girl and a few of the other girls seem alright too."

"Sounds like you had a good time yesterday."

"I did and maybe today you should try talking to other girls as well. I mean you never know maybe one of them is your perfect match."

"Nah, I think I already found her." Beck smiled before standing up and bringing his plate in the kitchen.

Andre looked after his best friend, he had never seen Beck so intrigued by a girl. He had to admit that Jade was hot and of course he noticed that she was fascinating. If Beck didn't already tell him that he was so set on her Andre might have tried to get closer to her. However now it was against the bro code and he didn't play that way. Andre could only hope that Jade and Beck would end up together, after all his best friend deserved happiness and Andre had never seen him quite this open to a girl.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. A challenge and a date

A/N: A really big thanks to my four reviewers and to everyone who follows this story or added it to their Favorites. I got asked in the reviews if there will be jealous Beck and if Jade and Tori's frenemy relationship is brought up. To both of this the answer is yes, there will be small parts in the story with it. Now I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

The day quickly passed with the group spending their day at the pool in the garden and even Jade had to admit that it was alright. Despite that she mostly talked to Cat and Beck she could tolerate the others for now and when Beck's best friend joined their conversation she found herself smiling at his jokes. Robbie, who Cat wanted to spend time with, was shy and a little awkward, but Jade tried her best to be relative nice to him, seeing that Cat seemed to like him so much.

Then there was Tori, who also joined their little group. Andre introduced her and Jade could tell that he was interested in getting to know the brunette. However she seemed more interested in flirting with Beck and somehow that annoyed Jade in a way, not that she was jealous or anything because that would be ridiculous after knowing Beck for such a short time.

Little did Jade know that Beck had similar problems. While she thought Tori was trying to flirt with him the brunette really only complained about a Ryder, who she met on their first day here. When Tori pointed him out to Beck, he noticed that Ryder wasn't looking at Tori but at Jade and that gave him an uneasy feeling in the stomach. What Tori told him about Ryder wasn't very nice and that he seemed to check Jade out made Beck's blood boil. Sure it was too early to judge the guy, despite Tori's words, but that didn't stop Beck from keeping an eye on Ryder.

When Jade woke up the next day she was surprised by the reason she woke up. The smell of coffee or a really loud and annoying alarm clock she had at home were the only things that woke her up so easily. Considering she left her alarm clock at home it had to be coffee and when she opened her eyes she wasn't disappointed when she found Beck with her favorite drink.

"So you bringing me coffee to bed in the morning is a daily thing now?" Jade asked amused.

"I just figured that this was the best way to not annoy you first thing in the morning." Beck smiled charmingly.

Despite really hating early mornings Jade couldn't help but smile while she took a sip of her coffee. Today might be challenge day, which would probably annoy her, but waking up like this made it impossible to be in a bad mood. If this really became a daily thing she wouldn't mind it at all and Beck seemed to respect that she ate her breakfast alone after that. Maybe Cat wasn't the only one anymore who she enjoyed spending time with in this house.

The challenge that followed in the afternoon consisted of the guys having to list everything they already knew about the girls in the house. Seeing that Beck had hardly talked to any girls besides Jade and Cat he lost the challenge. To Jade it wasn't surprising that Sinjin won, to her he seemed like a stalker. Another thing that wasn't surprising was that he chose Tori to go on a date with him and Jade only smirked at that. However when Jade noticed Beck's list something on it made her smile, so when she approached him after the challenge she couldn't help but tease him about it.

"So you know all about my favorite color." Jade said amused.

"I think I can safely say black is your favorite color."

"Oh you don't say. Where is this coming from?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Well I have yet to see you wear any other color."

"Not going to happen. Cat wears so much bright colors that it's enough for both of us, so I can stick with black."

They shared a smile at that before going into the house. While most people partied after the host had left Jade found herself sitting on the couch, content with not taking part in it. Cat might be her best friend, but she wasn't about to join her in dancing or socializing with others. A few minutes later Beck sat down next to her and the two share a comfortable silence just watching people embarrass themselves.

The next day wasn't as exciting, seeing that only three couples could leave the house, but the uncomfortable look on Tori's face when she left with Sinjin brightened Jade's mood immensely. However the voting who had to go into the truth booth was at least something new and was widely discussed by everyone. Jade couldn't help but choose Tori and Sinjin if only to see Tori shocked about that someone would think they fit together. Despite her one vote however it turned out that Meredith and Ryder, who had won the challenge yesterday as well, were voted in. Jade could care less if they were really a perfect match or not, but that would bring them closer to winning the one million so she hoped it was a match. When under Ryder and Meredith's picture the sign 'no match' appeared everyone was disappointed, but maybe tomorrow in the matching ceremony they would hopefully get a few matches.

It was time for the first matching ceremony and it was girls choice. The host explained that with every beam that lighted up a perfect match had been found, but that it wouldn't show who the perfect matches were. When he was done talking he announced that Jade was the first one who had to choose. Without much hesitation she let everyone know who she chose.

"Beck."

"Care to explain your choice?" The host asked friendly when Beck joined Jade in the front.

"No."

Despite that their host looked taken aback by Jade's bluntness he kept smiling and told them to lock in. Rolling her eyes Jade lay her hand on the touch screen and Beck did the same. When they were done they both sat down together on one of the seats.

"You only chose me to annoy the other girls, right?" Beck whispered when the attention was off of them.

"Maybe." Jade smirked.

Of course had she seen that a few girls flirted with him and were trying to get his attention, but he never seemed to return it wholeheartedly. The fact that he chose to spend time with her if he could easily have another girl pleased Jade. Sure she loved getting a rise out of these stupid girls, but she had chosen Beck because she started to like him. She still didn't believe in the whole perfect match thing, but she could admit that Beck and her got along great so far.

It wasn't a surprise to Jade when Cat chose Robbie, because more often than not these days her best friend had talked about the shy guy and Jade could admit that these two somehow fit together. When it was time to find out how many perfect matches they got right Beck smiled confidently. He was sure one of the beams represented Jade and him. In the end three beams were lighted and everyone was more than happy with the results.

The group spent the rest of the night, after the matching ceremony ended, enjoying themselves and even Jade was in a very good mood, after all they were closer to winning the money and she was having fun with Beck around.

A few days later a new challenge was announced, this time for the girls and to say Jade wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement. When the moderator explained that they had to find the different pieces of a puzzle and put them in the right pictures of the guys Jade only rolled her eyes, this was too easy. However when she saw where the pieces of the puzzle were she understood why it was a challenge. She looked in disgust at the small pool that was filled with a mixture of flour and honey. This was just her luck and why was she here again?

Beck, who stood behind her, felt her annoyance and softly massaged her shoulders.

"Think about going on a date with me and it doesn't seem as bad anymore."

"As if I want to go on a date with you." Jade smirked, but relaxed under his touch. Normally she didn't like when people touched her, but with Beck it was somehow different. During the last few days she had often unconsciously rested her hand on his arm or he was laying an arm around her when they all sat together watching TV. It almost felt natural to be like this with him and Jade slowly asked herself if she wasn't getting too comfortable with him. Shaking her head she focused back on the host.

When their host started the challenge Jade sighed but searched in the disgusting mass for the pieces of the puzzle. Of course she only did that so she would get out of this mad house for a few hours not because she wanted a date with Beck, at least that was what she told herself. In the end she won together with two other girls and got to pick who she wanted to come with her tomorrow.

"Beck, you're the least annoying so you're coming with me." She announced.

"Gee thanks, that really makes me feel special." Despite her words he smiled, because he knew how to take her sarcasm by now.

When the host left and everyone went back inside, the girls clearly wanting to get this stuff off of them as soon as possible Beck went over to Jade, who was looking disgusted.

"Great now I look awful with all that flour or whatever this is." Jade complained.

"I think you're still beautiful."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I take it you hate people giving you compliments."

"You learn fast."

"That still doesn't make the fact that you are beautiful any less true." Beck smiled charmingly at her.

"Sap." Jade commented, but felt her heart skip a beat at his smile. She really hated compliments, but maybe with him she didn't mind all that much. Their date tomorrow should be interesting and even if Jade wouldn't admit it she was a little bit excited for it.

The next morning Beck brought Jade coffee to bed again and the two did their usual morning routine. While Jade ate her breakfast alone outside like every morning Beck thought about his upcoming date with her. He was excited for it, there was no doubt about that and he was happy that she chose him, but he was also worried to mess it up. Jade had a strong personality and if she didn't like whatever the host had planned for their date she would be set on not liking it. Beck could only hope that it was something she would enjoy and that he had a chance to get to know more about her. Despite that they often talked and could share a comfortable silence as well, he felt like she didn't fully open up to him. Sure they didn't know each other that long, but he was sure they had a connection and he wanted for her to be able to tell him everything.

Jade was thinking about their date and the consequences as well. Of course, like always, the three couples going on a date were up for getting voted in the truth booth and Jade didn't know how she felt about the possibility that her and Beck could be voted to go there. On one hand it would be a great test to see if the connection she started to feel with him was really there. However on the other hand she didn't want to put a label on their relationship. From the beginning she didn't really believe that some scientists could be right about her perfect match, so shouldn't that mean that she didn't care about the truth booth? The more she thought about it the more confused she got. Shaking her head she concentrated on the date she would have with Beck in a few minutes.

The date turned out to be a picnic at a beautiful beach and Jade found herself enjoying the quiet atmosphere away from the mad house. That Beck was here with her was a bonus. While she would have refused every other guy who would have offered her to put sunscreen on her back she only rolled her eyes at Beck before accepting. It was strange for her that she already trust him to this degree, but somehow she couldn't imagine that he had bad intentions. To her he seemed always so honest and he was comfortable talking about his feelings. He was the complete opposite of her in that matter, because she locked her vulnerable feelings away and hardly let anyone see them. Beck must have realized that her guard wasn't as high as it usual was because he tried to talk to her about more personal matters.

"I think I haven't told you yet, but I was born in Canada and a good portion of my family still lives there while I live with my family in L.A. What about you?"

"I was born and still live in L.A. I have a younger brother who can be annoying." Despite her words Beck saw the small smile when Jade talked about her brother, but it vanished at her next words. "My parents are divorced and my father and I don't get along very well."

Beck hesitated a moment because surely what she just told him was probably even more than what she was normally sharing on information about her, but he really wanted to know more about her.

"Why aren't you and your father getting along?" When he saw the look she gave him, he started backpedaling. "Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Do your parents support you with your passion for art?"

"They were a little skeptically in the beginning, but after they saw me in a few school plays they were alright with my choice." Beck replied, still not knowing why she asked him that.

Jade thought about his answer and how honest and open he was with her all the time and in that moment decided that she would reveal something about herself, just so they were even.

"My mom reacted just like that and then began supporting me with my art. My father however took every chance he got to tell me that art is worthless." She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "That I'm worthless." The last part was almost a whisper and she broke eye contact with Beck. That was a lot more than she had wanted to reveal, but it was so easy to just talk to him.

Beck took a moment to take the new information in before he gently lay his hand under her chin and slowly made her face him.

"Your father is wrong, you're amazing." They were really close by now and Beck could see that Jade was torn between kissing him or pulling away. The decision was taken away from her when the host announced loudly from somewhere on the beach that the date was over. In the end they weren't the ones that were send to the truth booth, but both were alright with that.

This night when Beck fell asleep he thought that maybe Jade was finally opening up and he would let her know that this was the right thing to do. During the second matching ceremony it was guys choice and Beck chose Jade without hesitation. Hopefully that would show her that he treasured the moment they had share at the beach and that he wanted to get closer to her. The smile she gave him when they sat down together was at least a good sign that she knew what he meant and felt the same way about their developing connection. As if to confirm this that night three beams lighted up.

They were already taking part in the show for a while now and despite Jade and Beck getting closer with every day, there hadn't been the right moment to kiss each other. Considering that, Beck was even more motivated to win the next challenge, but in the end three other couples were chosen. However that it wasn't only him any more that searched Jade but she approached him more often as well made him more confident that he wasn't the only one that was developing strong feelings for her. Not winning a date they were automatically not chosen for the truth booth, but Jade still chose him in the next matching ceremony, showing that she felt their relationship changing as well.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter a little bit of drama comes in, because what would these kind of shows be without it and there will be the first perfect match. Any guess who it's gonna be? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. A mistake and a perfect match

A/N: Thanks to alicheriee, irshgirl and Guest for reviewing. Here is the third chapter :)

* * *

The following week Beck made a mistake that endangered his relationship with Jade and it all began with another failed perfect match in the truth booth and a discussion about what they were doing wrong.

"Let's think about a strategy. It's already the fourth matching ceremony tomorrow and we still haven't found one perfect match. Sure in the last one we had already four beams, but we don't know who they stand for." Andre said.

"Maybe we should just think about who makes the most sense together. You know who looks good together and who seems to share the same hobbies and such." Tori suggested.

"But we should go for what our hearts tell us. Isn't that why we are here? For love?" Cat said, sitting next to Robbie.

"And we're here for the money. Let's not forget about that." Ryder smirked. "It's guys choice today and I'm sure we'll choose right."

Jade only rolled her eyes at him, after all the last two times where the girls chose they got more beams than when the guys did. It surprised her however when Ryder asked the guys to talk to them in private and they agreed. Even Beck, who sat beside her with his arm casually over her shoulders, followed Ryder outside. Whatever Ryder would tell the guys couldn't end up being good and during the matching ceremony she realized how right she was.

"So welcome to your fourth matching ceremony. It's guys choice tonight." The host announced.

When it was Beck's time to choose the girls were in for a surprise when he chose Tori. Despite that her heart stopped for a moment Jade tried her best to no let it show, but the moment Beck spoke up to explain his choice her mask slipped for a moment.

"That's quite the surprise seeing that you and Jade seemed so close the last three times." The host said what most of the girls were thinking right now.

"Well Tori is a down to earth girl and beautiful on top of that. She just has that great personality you could easily fall for."

Tori smiled brightly at him and lay an arm around his waist.

"Alright then lock in you two."

Jade was hurt and it was humiliating, especially his explanation for his choice. So he had been acting the whole time, like the actor he wanted to be. Just another liar and here she was completely alone.

When Robbie was the next one to choose he looked hesitant between Cat and Meredith before speaking up, determination in his voice.

"I know we all agreed to choose strategically, but I don't want anyone but Cat." His voice getting stronger he turned to Cat. "My perfect match is Cat."

In that moment Jade knew what was going on. Ryder must have told the guys to choose who fit to them looking and personality wise. However that realization didn't make the humiliation any better. If Robbie had the guts to choose who he really wanted why hadn't Beck done that. Maybe he was already tired of her attitude and therefor chose Tori on his own and not because of Ryder telling him to. Whatever it was, Jade really didn't want to know. One thing was as bad as the other. If Ryder's words mattered more to him than the connection they had or if he really preferred Tori over her, it both was humiliating and she wasn't about to let herself be played.

Andre had watched the whole thing from his place next to the other guys. Him and Beck were already friends for a few years and normally they were the same opinion most of the time, but right now Andre couldn't understand him at all. Sure Ryder had told them what he thought was the best choice but for Beck to do this and completely disregard Jade wasn't acceptable. Jade was unbelievably beautiful and if Beck hadn't showed so much interest in her right off the bat Andre would have taken his chance to talk to her. Robbie, who was much more shy and awkward, had the backbone to choose Cat and Beck had betrayed Jade like that. This wasn't fair and Andre had seen the hurt look in Jade's eyes when Beck chose Tori over her. She didn't deserve that and now that Beck officially had given her away without hesitation he wasn't going against the bro code if he chose her and he had every intention to do so.

"Andre it's your turn. Who is your perfect match tonight?"

"My perfect match is Jade." He turned to her and gave her a heartfelt smile. She looked surprised for a moment, but then mirrored his look with a small smile of her own.

"This evening is full of surprises. Is this another strategically choice?" The host asked.

"No, just like Robbie I don't believe that it works that way. Jade is an amazing girl and everyone can see that she is beautiful. She has an unique personality and knows what she wants in life and I know that she is a great person to her friends. Everyone who can't see that and doesn't appreciate it is an idiot."

Normally it wasn't like Andre to talk bad about someone, but the hurt look in Jade's eyes and knowing how deeply Beck's behavior must have hurt her, Andre couldn't help the comment against his best friend. The smile and embrace Jade gave him as a reward was enough for Andre to know he made the right decision. Giving her a reassuring embrace in return they both lay their hands on the touchscreen.

When they both sat down on one of the seats Jade spoke up, in a soft voice that Andre never heard before.

"Thank you."

"I meant what I said Jade, don't let anyone tell you you're anything but amazing. Anyone who can call you his girl can be lucky. Beck might be my best friend but tonight he acted like an idiot."

The rest of the matching ceremony was quickly over and Beck felt guilty with every minute that passed since he had chosen Tori. He didn't know why he did that, Ryder telling them all to choose wisely for the team and a few people telling him Jade and him didn't really fit together had made him doubt himself. Whatever it was, it was a mistake and one that by the looks of it even made his best friend angry. Knowing Jade and her hesitation to trust someone he knew he had messed up, she wasn't going to forgive him for this. As soon as the matching ceremony would end he had to talk to her.

The moment the matching ceremony was over Beck went over to Jade.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care. Leave me alone." With that she went away with Cat following close behind her.

If that wasn't enough Ryder chose this moment to make his appearance.

"So it seems Jade is open for her real perfect match now." Ryder smirked.

"She would never go for a jerk like you."

"You really think she will ever trust you again after what you did." Ryder taunted him.

"You planned this."

"Of course I did, after all Jade is hot and the only real woman here." At Ryder's words Beck felt his anger get the best of him, which rarely happened and he stepped closer to Ryder.

"I would rethink that. You don't want to get kicked out of the show for violent behavior, do you? But go ahead and punch me because that would leave Jade alone with me here." Ryder smirked arrogantly at him.

The was the moment Beck realized he needed to get out of the situation and so he left the room. In the garden however he didn't find the time to calm down because Andre approached him.

"How could you do this to Jade?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did because you still care too much about what other people think about you. A few guys telling you that Jade and you don't fit together and you start doubting everything. Jade is a great girl and if you can't see that you're really an idiot."

"Have you feelings for her?" Beck asked suddenly. Andre choosing her tonight and standing up for her made him rethink Jade and his best friend's relationship. Sure the two got along alright but could there be more between them?

"I meant it when I said she is amazing and I don't need to tell you that she is beautiful, every guy here can see that. I never tried to look more into it because you're my best friend and you seemed to have feelings for her, but now I'm not sure if you care at all about her."

"I care deeply for her and I think I'm really falling for her, but this mistake tonight could have cost me her trust. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but you hurt her deeply tonight and you better make it up to her, because you aren't the only one that is falling for her." With that Andre went inside and left a very devastated Beck behind.

The next day Jade didn't feel any better, but she had to focus on the challenge that was today. She chose Andre as her partner, remembering what he did for her yesterday during the matching ceremony. They made a good team and even won the challenge along with Cat and Robbie and another couple. Before she left on her date Jade wanted to make something clear among the group, so while Robbie and Cat got ready she called the rest of the group into the living room.

"Let's vote Cat and Robbie into the truth booth. They always chose each other and we always got at least one beam when they did." Jade suggested.

Beck watched her thoughtfully. He knew she wasn't doing that for strategically reasons but because she cared for Cat and wanted her to be happy with Robbie. These two had a good chance to be a perfect match and Robbie had done what he failed to do, stand to his feelings during the last matching ceremony.

"I agree those two should get their chance." Beck finally supported Jade's idea. The rest of the group thought about it for a moment before they all nodded in agreement.

When Jade, Andre, Cat and Robbie together with the third couple were away from the house Jade felt like she could breath again. After everything that had happened with Beck she was glad that she was surrounded by her best friend and two guys she could consider her friends as well now. While Cat and Robbie clearly enjoyed their time together diving into the ocean Jade sat down on a bench close by. It didn't take long for Andre to join her.

"He is feeling awful, you know."

"How do you think I feel." Jade countered harshly.

"I know and you really didn't deserve what he did, but everyone makes mistakes once in a while. Give him a chance to explain everything to you, not now when it's still so fresh but in a few days when you feel ready for it."

"He can be lucky to have a best friend like you Andre." Jade smiled at him before continuing with a thoughtful expression. "I will consider it."

Andre smiled at her before looking at the ocean in front of them. He really meant what he had said, she was amazing and he would have liked to get to know her more, but Beck and her had already such a deep connection that he didn't want to come in between. All he could hope for now was that his best friend would find a way to tell Jade his true feelings for her.

After the three couples got back from their dates the host announced that everyone decided that Cat and Robbie would be sent into the truth booth. Jade could see how nervous the two were and she really hoped for her best friend to have the happy end she didn't seem to get with Beck. A glance at the guy who she had been so close to and she saw that he was looking at her as well. Quickly she looked away before she went over to Cat to wish her good luck.

With the rest of the group Jade anxiously waited for the sign on the TV screen that would say if it was a perfect match or not. A few minutes later a gasp could be heard throughout the group, followed by applauding and Jade felt the first real smile since Beck had chosen Tori show on her face. When Cat came back she excitedly embraced Jade and her best friend congratulated her, because there on the TV screen stood 'perfect match' and Jade couldn't be happier for her best friend. They all celebrated and this time Jade did as well, not wanting to think about that Cat would leave the house with Robbie tomorrow.

The following day it was time again for the next matching ceremony.

"Tonight it's ladies choice. First up is Jade. Who is your perfect match tonight?"

Jade had thought long about her choice and after considering that Beck never really liked Ryder all that much and that she still wanted to get back at him she chose him.

"Ryder move your ass over here." Jade announced when she stepped forward.

"I'm a little surprised by your choice. Care to explain?" The host asked confused when the two stood in front of him.

"I don't own you any explanation, but I'm in a good mood so here it comes. Ryder is hot and I'm obvious gorgeous and we both love black, so that's a perfect match."

"Yeah we make one hot couple." Ryder agreed and lay his arm around Jade, while she tried to resist the urge to pull away from him as soon as possible.

"Alright then lock in."

The matching ceremony went on and Jade wasn't surprised when Tori chose Beck. However he didn't seemed to enjoy being paired up with her and Jade could clearly see how tense he was. Ryder next to her only watched the matching ceremony unfold with a smirk on his face. If this was continuing like he had planned Jade would be his girl in no time and Beck Oliver would be out of the picture soon enough.

When the matching ceremony was over it was time for Robbie and Cat to say goodbye to the others and have their own vacation together away from the rest of the group. Jade made sure to threaten Robbie with her best scissors to not hurt Cat in any way before she pulled her best friend aside.

"I'm really happy for you baby girl, but please don't be too trusting."

"I really like Robbie and I think he does too. He won't do anything I don't want." At that Jade nodded slightly. Robbie seemed like a good guy and after she had threatened him he would probably be even more careful. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Cat spoke up again. "Are you going to be alright alone here Jadey? I mean after everything that happened between Beck and you."

"Don't worry about me. Have a good time with Robbie and enjoy your vacation."

Cat was reluctant to go. Sure she was already excited to spend time alone with Robbie away from all the madness of this house, but leaving Jade was hard, especially now when her and Beck weren't even talking to each other. Cat knew that Jade never easily opened up to someone and showed her feelings, but with Beck it had been so different. They had hardly been apart for the first few weeks, but ever since Beck had chosen Tori during the fourth matching ceremony Jade had pulled away and distanced herself from him. Now after the fifth matching ceremony where she had chosen Ryder they were even farther apart from speaking to each other. Cat was worried about her best friend to say the least and leaving her right now was really bad timing. She was sure Jade had begun to fall for Beck and she had been sure he was as well, but now with Tori in the picture everything was messed up. Sighing Cat hugged Jade goodbye and hoped that it would all work out for her best friend like it worked out for her and Robbie.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Second chance

A/N: Thanks to alicheriee, Mara faria, Guest, irshgirl and spitsontrees for reviewing :)

* * *

The following days without Cat were hard for Jade. Since Beck had chosen Tori over her Cat had been there for her and the only person she fully trusted. However Andre turned out to be a great friend as well and Jade really hope he would find a girl that would make him happy. As for her and Beck, he tried to apologize to her everyday, but she wasn't willing to listen to him. Every morning she found a cup of coffee with two sugars next to her bed and she had a feeling it was Beck that did this, after all he was the only one besides Cat that knew how she liked her coffee. Not one to waste good coffee she drank it, but that didn't mean that she forgave him. He was really trying, Jade could see that, but was she really willing to lay her heart on the line? She wasn't one for grand romantic gestures, but she wanted for him to do something that proved to her that he was really sorry and that choosing Tori had been a mistake. After everything that happened she wanted to be sure that if she gave him a second chance he deserved it and was serious about her.

Little did she know that Beck was doing exactly that on their next matching ceremony. It was guys choice again and he would hopefully finally be able to make her see how much he was falling for her and how sorry he really was for his stupid behavior. When it was time for him to choose he knew this was the moment that counted if he wanted a second chance to be with Jade.

"Beck, who is your perfect match?" The host asked.

"I go with my heart like I should have done in my last choice. My perfect match is Jade."

"Choose someone else. I'm not your perfect match and you know it. Choose princess perfect over there like the last time and leave me alone." Jade snorted and didn't stand up.

Beck nervously ran a hand through his hair. The whole time he had tried his best to apologize and she still didn't believe a word he said. He had disappointed her and now he had to make up for it. He was truly falling for her and no one else.

"Look I made a mistake and I'm an idiot for that. I don't care if someone else is the perfect match the scientists chose for me. You're the girl I'm thinking about all the time and you are the one I'm falling for. It doesn't matter if Tori is my perfect match or not, because I want you and only you." He looked the whole time in her eyes and hoped she saw that he really meant it. "Please Jade give us a second chance. I promise you I won't disappoint you."

Jade, who had searched the whole time for any lies or hesitation in his eyes, couldn't help but believe him. This week he had already tried to apologize and now he was doing it in front of everyone. His eyes had only been on her the whole time and the love and care they shined with made her heart beat faster. She would give him a second chance but he had to earn her respect and trust again and if he couldn't do that she wouldn't hesitate to break anything they had off. Sighing she stood up and made her way over to him.

"That's your last chance with me, so you better make it count Oliver."

"Thanks Jade, you won't regret it. Promise." Beck smiled brightly and they both lay their hands on the touch screen.

After the matching ceremony Beck asked Jade if he could have a minute with her in the garden and she agreed. Sitting down on one of the garden swings Beck immediately realized that Jade didn't sit as close to him as she did before he had chosen Tori and it was his fault. There was more he had to tell her and now was the perfect time for it.

"I just want you to know that I meant everything I said to you in the matching ceremony. I always care too much about what other people think of me, it might not seem like it, but sometimes I do. When Ryder told us who we should chose and a few guys said that we don't fit together I fell back in that insecurity. I never wanted to hurt you and it was my fault that I put you through this and I'm sorry, really sorry."

Jade had listened closely and this was a side of Beck she was sure not many people had seen. When they were in the group Beck was always the laid-back cool guy who got along with everyone without showing too much emotion. The realization that he had insecurity as well and was willing to share them with her meant a lot to her and she could forgive him. Everyone made mistakes, but realizing them and standing up for them before bettering oneself was what counted.

"Alright, tomorrow I want to be woken up with coffee and you better win that date in the challenge to make it up to me." At her words Beck's eyes lighted up and he knew that was Jade's way of telling him that he was forgiven.

Considering his conversation with Jade the night before Beck was more motivated than ever to win the challenge and seeing that it was a singing contest his only real rival in that category was Andre. Beck sighed in relief when he was under the best three and could choose who he wanted to go on a date with and of course he decided to take Jade with him, who gave him a small smile.

Despite that they were on their date with two other couples Beck and Jade sat as far apart from the others as the boat they were on allowed them to. The last few days they had gotten closer again and Beck felt like Jade was really giving him a second chance. They had talked a lot about their art and Jade had showed him the new script she was working on. Beck wanted to return the gesture somehow and after they got back from their trip it was finally time to show her his surprise. When he walked with her outside of the house to a car already waiting for them Jade was confused.

"This is a friend of mine that lives close by and owns me a favor." Beck explained and the guy in the front nodded in agreement. "When you told me you wanted to see that new horror movie but couldn't because we're taking part in the show I thought that we could sneak out and have our first off-camera date."

Beck nervously waited for Jade's reaction. He had this idea for a while now and really hoped she would like it. When Jade smiled at him and told him that then they should better hurry before anyone would realize that they were not in the house anymore his eyes lighted up. It was so typically Jade that she considered watching a horror movie a romantic date and that he wanted to take her out on a real date away from everything showed her that he was serious about them. This was the confirmation she had wanted from him, this showed her that he had honestly feelings for her. The moment they left the movies to take a taxi back home Jade decided that she wanted to have a relationship with Beck. From their first day here he had tried to get her attention and he had done everything to prove to her that he only wanted her and no one else, despite making a mistake, and now it was her time to show him that she wanted this too. Standing alone together a little aside from the main road Jade turned to Beck. Since their almost kiss during their first date on the show it had never felt right, but now was the time to show him that she had feelings for him. Not one to talk much about vulnerable emotions Jade leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Beck's.

At the feeling of her lips against his Beck's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and pulled Jade closer by the waist. Their kiss had all the passion and feelings that he already felt so long for her and he tried to show her that his feelings were even deeper. The was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with the amazing girl in front of him and hopefully he would be able to tell her that soon. For now he wanted to concentrate on their first kiss and this beautiful moment.

When they were back at the house it didn't seem like anyone noticed that they were gone for a few hours, but to them these few hours away from everything changed so much. Needless to say that this night they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last one and for that Ryder still has an ace up his sleeve, so we'll see how that turns out. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Truth booth

A/N: Thanks to alicheriee and irshgirl for reviewing. This is the last chapter and I hope you like it :)

* * *

Since their off-camera date Beck and Jade were hardly seen apart and during the next few days they were showing more affection even in public. However they only kissed when they were sure they were alone and no cameras were watching because that was a private moment that they only wanted to share with each other.

The show was already going on for two months and the upcoming challenge would be very important if they wanted to win the game. While Beck and Jade were only getting closer with every day passing Ryder found himself barely being noticed by Jade. This had to change and the next challenge gave him the chance to break, who everyone assumed to be a couple by now, apart. It was a physical challenge so he managed to win that easily, but the best thing, next to his date with the girl he wanted to choose, was what the host said was his prize on top of that.

"Ryder you're the overall winner, so you get to choose the one couple that goes to the truth booth tomorrow." The host announced. "Make sure it's the right choice because you only have two tries left."

Ryder smirked at that. He already knew who he would choose. Jade was his equal, she wasn't like the other girls he could easily manipulate, she was a real woman and he respected her. The only problem was that her and Oliver were getting closer again and he had to prevent that form happening. With the couple he would vote into the truth booth he would be one step closer to making Jade his girl and Oliver would be out of the picture in no time. Of course he chose Jade as his date and despite not protesting she didn't seemed too happy with it.

Jade didn't really know why Ryder chose her, because everyone seemed to realize by now that she and Beck had already chosen each other. The group respected that and never chose any of them for dates or during a matching ceremony, but that might be because she threatened the other girls once in a while. Ryder however seemed unaffected by that and easily chose her for his date and Jade felt Beck tense next to her. She almost rolled her eyes at him, sure she had chosen Ryder that one time but that hold as much meaning as him choosing Tori, which was zero.

A few minutes before her date with Ryder Jade wasn't surprised when Beck pulled her aside.

"Be careful with him, I'm sure he is planning something."

"Oh please as if Mister Wannabe is any threat. He is only doing this to get a rise out of you and it seems to be working. I always thought I was the jealous one, but I have to admit I like this side of you Beckett." Jade smirked.

"I can be jealous too if a guy is seriously interested in you and Ryder clearly is. By the way don't call me Beckett." Despite his words he smiled at her before getting serious again. "Just promise me to be careful, he is very manipulative."

"Don't worry so much." She gave him a small kiss before joining the others who would go on the date with her and Ryder.

Of course Beck was right and Ryder tried to tell Jade that Beck wanted not her but Tori, but this time no one would get between them. Sure there was still a little bit of insecurity, but Beck had told her more than once that he only wanted her. They hadn't said the three important words to each others yet, but Jade felt that when Beck looked at her he did it with love in his eyes and for now that was more than enough to reassure her. Little did she know that when they came back to the house Ryder had planned something that no one had awaited.

They all sat together on the couch, Jade with her legs in Beck's lap and his arm around her. After she had come back from her date with Ryder, Beck had been even more protective of her and hadn't left her side since then. When the host finally came he asked Ryder about his decision.

"My choice for the truth booth are Tori and Beck." Ryder smirked and a collective gasp could be heard throughout the group.

"Alright you two then you can go to the truth booth now." Their host announced, only for Beck to disagree.

"One moment." And without waiting for a reply he pulled Jade outside with him, where they were out of earshot. "Please look at me."

When she did he could see insecurity and sadness in her eyes. His heart broke for her in that moment and he knew what he had to do. He had hoped that he could tell her on a romantic date by the beach or during a candlelight dinner and not in the garden behind the house where they were slowly getting soaked by the heavy rain, but she needed to hear it right now. Taking her hands in his he looked lovingly at her and spoke those three important words that showed her his true feelings for her.

"I love you. No matter what the results might be I don't have any feelings for Tori. I don't want her to be my girlfriend. I don't love her. No matter what some scientists say, you're my perfect match and I only love you."

Jade couldn't believe her ears. Hearing him telling her that he loved her was an amazing feeling and she knew she felt the same way. However she wasn't ready to tell him just yet so she just leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He encircled her in his arms and pulled her closer to himself while her hands went into his dark hair. Beck didn't need for her to say those three words to him, he knew how difficult it was for her to talk about her feelings and the kiss prove him more than enough that she loved him too.

The couple only broke apart when Tori came outside and told them that her and Beck had to go to the truth booth now. With a final 'I love you' and a small kiss Beck told Jade it would be alright no matter what would happen and followed Tori.

"You really love her." Tori said thoughtfully when they stood inside the truth booth waiting for the results.

"I do with all my heart. I'm sorry Tori but I hope we aren't a perfect match, because I know Jade is the only match for me."

"I think we all know that by now and it was wrong of me to get my hopes up when she was the one you clearly wanted from the beginning."

The rain had now fully soaked Jade, but she didn't care. She still stood outside and waited for Beck to come back. Everyone else was inside and would see the results on the big TV screen any moment now, but she didn't want to. She wanted for Beck to tell her the results. Despite that she finally felt secure about Beck's feelings for her after his confession she still hoped Tori and Beck wouldn't be a perfect match in the eyes of the scientists. From inside she heard a few gasps and applause, so she knew the results were there, but she kept standing outside waiting for Beck.

"So that are the results." Tori stated.

"Let's go. I have to tell Jade." The two hugged in a friendly way and made their way back to the house.

When they saw Jade waiting outside Tori told Beck that she would go inside. Beck only listened half-heartedly, his focus completely on the beautiful girl in front of him.

"It's no match." He smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but jump into his arms.

"Of course it's not." She smiled back at him before kissing him deeply.

"Because you're my perfect match." Beck said when they pulled away.

Jade slapped him lightly on the arm for that comment after calling him a sap, but her eyes shining so beautifully with happiness that it showed him her true emotions. When they entered the house and the TV screen lighted up with Tori and Beck's picture and the sign 'no match' it made Jade ridiculous happy and for once she accepted other people's hugs. Beck stood right next to her and couldn't help but smile brightly. He had really found his perfect match. Tori smiled at the couple from her seat next to Andre. Seeing those two so happy together made it easier for her to let her small crush on Beck go and who knew maybe that gave her the chance to find her perfect match. Just in that moment Andre smiled at her and Tori was sure she would find her own happiness.

The following day in the next matching ceremony all ten beams lighted up and six people couldn't be happier with their perfect match right in their arms.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
